Trapped Together
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Summary inside. It's and Optimus and Knockout slash story love that paring so much.
1. Chapter 1

This is based upon the episode 'Shadowzone' only instead of the humans being trapped its Optimus and Knockout

**Summary: **A ground bridge accident leaves Optimus and Knockout trapped in another dimension. In order to survive the 2 most work together, for an undead enemy lucks among them which threatens to destroy them both. Can they survive along enough for rescue and can Optimus deal with discovering that Knockout has a special interest in him.

Yeh I know bad summary I'm not really good at them but read and enjoy.

The story is dedicated to **OptimusPrimeLover98 **on deviant. Who is as much of an OptimusxKnockout fan girl as me.

Slash Paring: Optimus Prime x Knockout don't like then don't read.

Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. I'm trying to do better.

**Trapped Together**

**Chapter 1**

He was strapped to the medical table unable to move. The pain he was in forced him to stay still. Multiply medical tubes where attached to his body which were pushing energon into him. Megatron had taken care in making sure that he would be lying like this for some time.

His memory of being tortured by Megatron were burled all he remembers is the pain, breaking noises and the deep cuts from the device Megatron used on him. The slightest movement he made forced pain to travel all though his body.

He lay still resting, he didn't know how long he had been lying like this but it felt weeks to him.

He heard a noise and then footsteps...someone had entered the Medical chamber, the figure came towards him. Even with his eyes was closed Starscream knew who it was. He immediately opened his eyes and found Megatron looking down at him smiling.

'Resting comfortable Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries my medical staff, assures me that you will make a rapid recovery'.

Starscream forced himself to sit up a bit 'Hopefully has ever bit as rapid as your raft is swift' saying those words caused more pain and he started chocking.

Megatron began laughing as he was enjoying watching Starscream suffer 'and how swiftly things change, to think but a short time ago it was YOU who was standing here! While I was laying there right after your **failed** attempted to terminated me!'

He felt his body begin to shake, he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive another torture session with Megatron but his leader didn't do anything instead he drew closer to him and whispered 'But know this dear Starscream are positions shall never again been reversed'.

Starscream watched him leave, he felt angry building up within him. He would make Megatron pay for what he did to him and...He knew exactly how to do it. He ripped out the tubes attached to his body and climbed out of the medical table, more pain came but he didn't care. He knew of something that would heal him and also bring him unbelievable power, which will allow him to destroy Megatron and once he is dead the Autobots would be next.

He opened the doors and he found Knockout standing outside, he turned to face him.

'Starscream, have you lost your sensors! You haven't fully recuperated'

'I feel **FINE** Knockout never better! You're a brilliant fascination now **GET OUT OF MY WAY**!' He pushed the medic away and headed towards his prize.

...

Once he made it to the corridor, he looked around the area first making sure that he was alone and then he entered. He was getting close to it and not a moment too soon he felt that he was going to collapse.

The shard was close; before Megatron came back he hid it beside the lift doors. When reached it he looked once more encase someone was around and once he was satisfied that he was alone, he reached out and grabbed the Energon spike pulling it towards him.

'Ah...dark energon may have replenished your strength master...But how could you forget, that you never reclaimed your ordinarily shard!'

The memoir of when he found Megatron after the space bridge explosion, flashed before his eyes, he smiled to himself remembering when he pulled the shard from his chest and watched his eyes go dark

'Once the blood of Unicorn flows though my veins...are positions shall be revised'. He smiled once more as he held the shard tightly in his hands.

Unknown to him Knockout watched as he took the shard, he was interested in what he was going to do with it. He knew that he should alert Megatron but Knockout had to admit he was curious about this dark energon power. He never actual witnessed it himself so he made the decision that he would follow him and see how he plans to destroy Megatron and then he will decided if he should help Starscream or warn Megatron.

**Autobot Headquarters **

Optimus entered the control room. He found Ratchet looking over the computer, when the medic saw him he quickly asked him to take a look at what he found.

When he examined his readings, he discovered that there was dark energon moving at high speed towards an area he knew all too well.

'I had hoped that my growing expertises on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint it's clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast'. Ratchet said.

'Megatron...'He had been waiting to see when the Decepticon leader would make his move and apparently this was it.

'Where he fined more of the bad stuff' Arcee said as she joined them

'And what's he going to do with it recruit a new army of the undead' added Bluckhead

'We cannot rule out the possibility epically since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site'. He knew it alright this was the place where he and Bumblebee battled Skyquake.

'Autobots get ready were going in'.

...

Starscream flew over the rocky area; he was close now to the site. Memoires of the battle between Optimus and Skyquake filled his mind, he had been so close to having Optimus destroyed but his plans were ruined by the other Autobot Bumblebee and the human that he once held captive.

He arrived at the sight and transformed to his robot form and approached the grave of Skyquake 'Ah the grave site of the mighty Skyquake...so quick to reject my authority while you lived, but as the first of my reanimated warriors you shall bow to my command' he then took the dark shard and broke it in half.

He threw one piece at the grave of Skyquake and the shard disappeared below the rocks. He could feel the power of the dark energon building he knew it was time. He plunged the dark energon shard in his chest, there was pain for a moment but it soon passed he felt a great surge of energy building him within he felt power and strength

'Yes the power of dark energon...**BE MINE!'** The power exploded within him

'YES Symbiosis I can **FEEL IT!'** He let lose his power and targeted it straight towards Skyquake grave he knew soon that he will awake and once that happens he will watch as Skyquake defeats Megaton and then HE will be leader of the Decepticon.

...

Optimus gathered the group together once Bumblebee came back with the children.

'Megatron has barley emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bluckhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet prepare to roll out'.

'Me!' Ratchet said in surprisement.

'If we are dealing with Dark energon I may require your expertises, Arcee...'

'Bridge operated got it' she went towards the bridge controls and activated the ground bridge. Optimus and his group approached the bridge changing into their vehicle modes first; the all speeded their way in and within moments there were transported away.

The group emerged from the bridge and turned back into their robot modes. Optimus stood for a moment looking at his surroundings; it was indeed the very place that he and Bumblebee battled Skyquake. He knew that Megatron must be trying to resurrect him using dark Energon and if he did this Skyquake would be more deadly than before.

He ordered the others to be on guard, he knew that Megatron would not come here alone. The group made their way in deeper. The grave site of Skyquake was just around the corner but what they saw surprised him and the others for it was not Megatron who stood before them but Starscream.

Optimus could see that the Decepticon was badly damaged likely from being tortured by Megatron. He knew that Starscream would use Skyquake to destroy Megatron and any other foe that stands in his way. But the leader of the Autobots wasn't going to let that happen, the undead bots he fought before were hard enough and he couldn't risk anymore from being resurrected.

'Rise, Skyquake! RISE' Starscream shouted.

Optimus could already feel the power of the dark Energon beginning. 'Starscream!' he called.

The Decepticon turned to face them and back away in surprisement 'Autobots!'

'Stand down' He pointed his gun directly at him.

'You stand down!' Starscream fired a rocket straight towards him and the others. He orders them to take cover and the 4 of them jumped out of the direction of the rocket and hid behind some rocks.

'YOU cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows though my veins'

But Optimus just stood up and fired a shot straight towards him. There was a loud bang, a cry and then something hard hit the ground.

He watched as Starscream looked and found that his left arm lay in front of him. Optimus energy weapon blasted his arm clean off. He had no way to escape.

Starscream quickly ran and grabbed his arm running towards Skyquake grave and hiding behind some rocks nearby.

'You clipped his wing he's grounded' Bulkhead said. Optimus nodded towards him and then he and the others rushed towards his position.

...

Knockout looked down from the rocks and watched as Starscream threw the dark energon shard into the grave of Skyquake

'So that's his plan'. He knew from Megatron that the energon had the power to bring back the dead but they would be nothing but empty husks with only one purpose, to destroy everything in its path. He had heard that Skyquake was a deadly opponent in battle and with the power of dark energon in him he would be even more deadly.

A noise comes from his left. He looked and found a ground bridge and opened up and 4 figures stepped out. It was the Autobots...he saw Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and more importantly Optimus Prime. He smiled when he saw the leader he had not seen him in a while. He started remembering the night when they first met he whistled at him and told him he had sweet rims. This was true, he loved his vehicle mode (_**Optimus had good taste**_) the truck was big, powerful and gorgeous to look at. But when he saw him turn into his Robot mode his mouth fell open. He always prided himself in being perfection but Optimus was something else.

He remembered whispering beautiful under his breath; Optimus was special it literally was love at first sight. He watched as the great Autobot Leader started walking towards Starscream his lovely hips swaying as he moved, he wanted to taste them.

'You're so beautiful Prime but don't worry you and I shall meet in private someday'. He then watched the Autobots confrontation with Starscream. Knockout was shocked when Optimus blew off the second in command's arm he thought that the Dark Energon would make him unstoppable but that's what Megatron said as well but the Autobots managed to stop him. He saw Starscream run and hide behind some rocks.

'I better help him'. He got ready to jump down and attack but just then he heard voices he looked saw the 3 humans that the Autobots befriended. The female one was screaming about losing something. He found human's to be annoying but he also admitted that they knew how to make sweet rides. Then an idea came to his head, he knew that the Autobots would get the humans to get to the ground bridge and that meant that he had an opportunity to get I inside the Autobot base.

'Starscream, do you read me!'

'I'm busy!'

'I know the Autobots got you pinned down'

'What! How do you know?'

'I'm watching you right now, no time to explain why I'm here I need you to keep the Autobots busy'

'Encase you haven't noticed they shot my arm off'

'Look just keep them busy long enough for me to get to the humans'

'What! The humans they are here'

'Yes and the Autobots would want to get them out of danger, I can rush towards the ground bridge and arrive at the Autobot base it's only guarded by 1 and I can easily take her'.

There was silence for a moment...'alright but make it quick I summoned for a ground bridge it will be here soon.

'Understood...' He ran, jumped towards where the Autobots first landed making sure to time the jump with the Rocket that Starscream fried at the group. He pressed his body against the wall and looked around the corner and waited for the Autobots to active there bridge.

...

Optimus fired another round at Starscream who in turn ducked out of the way. He was about to run towards the Decepticon ending this fight once and for all when he heard a voice shouting, he knew who it was. He looked back and found Miko shouting at Jack (_**What are they doing here**_).

'O no!' Bluckhead said.

Optimus heard his comm. Link come on line 'Base to Optimus the kids are missing'

'We have a visual, send the ground bridge immediately'. Within seconds the bridge appeared but then another noise came behind them and the group saw that Starscream had summoned one as well.

'Two? YOU THREE into our ground bridge NOW!' Ratchet shouted towards the humans. The children started making started to run but then suddenly the Autobot's found there selves thrown to the ground, Starscream had fired at them while they were distracted.

Optimus felt the impact of the explosion burn his metal body, his vision was burred for a moment but he shook it off. He needed to focus on getting the children away safely. He looked up and saw them running towards the bridge but then something caught the corner of his eye, it shined for a moment.

He looked and saw a familiar Decepticon hiding nearby. It was Knockout and he was staring at the children as they drew closer to the bridge.

'No...' he knew would try and attack them and also run into the bridge (_**Not if I can help it**_).

The moment Knockout rushed towards the children he did the same. The Decepticon ran until he was inches from the bridge. The children looked in time to see him coming and they screamed for help. Optimus jumped and tackled Knockout to the ground but the 2 rolled and disappeared into the bridge.

Ratchet got up in time to see Starscream disappear into his ground bridge. He found that Optimus was gone and he saw that the children were still with them. He was about to call to them to tell him what happened when he noticed something happening. The energy from the bridges started intertwining with each other.

'Ratchet what's happening' Bluckhead said.

'The duelling ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other!'

'Optimus!' Bumblebee cried as he rushed towards the portal but as soon as he reached it an explosion of energy erupted sending him and the others flying back and crashing to the ground knocking them out. The whole area shook, with the explosion.

...

Starscream hit the ground; he knew that he was back on the ship. He was relieved to be back (that was too close). He looked around and found that his arm was missing (dammit I must have dropped it). He looked up a found one of the Decepticon soldiers standing looking at him. He quickly got up and shouted 'Not a word about this...to anyone!'

He quickly left the room and once outside he pulled the shard from his chest, his plans were ruined by those Autobots, he didn't even know if Skyquake raised or what happened to Knockout but there was one thing he did know he had to get back to the med bay he couldn't afford to have Megatron know what he was planning.

...

Knockout felt pain but he was alive; he remembered chasing after the humans and the next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground and then nothing. He opened his eyes, his vision burled for a second but the first thing he saw was a red chest plate. He shook his head, clearing his vision but then found that he was lying right on top of the Autobot leader.

Optimus optics was dark and he wasn't moving. Knockout lay still he found himself unable to move, all he could do was stare at the sleepy Prime. A voice in his head started speaking to him-(you could end this war right here, you could kill him the Autobots would be lost without him, the Decepticon would win if you pull the trigger).

But then his eyes trailing Optimus Prime body. He was on top of a bot that he admired, the beautiful Optimus Prime was out cold he had him at his mercy, he could do anything he want with him. Then another voice spoke in his head-(It's too ground an opportunity to waste).

He smiled that voice won the argument. He began to move his hands along body of the Prime; he wanted to feel, every piece of metal.

When came across the hips, the blue metal was shining he looked up again making sure that Prime was still out and then he placed his hands on them and squeezed (god these do feel good), He leaned forward and gentle placed his lips on them, kissing them at first but then moving his tongue along them.

'O don't you taste good' he thanked anyone out there for this moment. Once he pulled away from his hips, he wanted to taste something else. He leaned forward and moved his hand to retract Prime's battle mask, he took a deep breath at first, hoping that he wouldn't wake up, still no movement. He then slowly slide the mask away to revel the beautiful lips of Optimus Prime

'Don't those look sweet' he also had to admit Optimus looked cute asleep, he moved again.

'I'm going to enjoy this' he leaned forward so that his lips could meet Prime's he was finally going to taste them, he waited so long for this moment. His lips were inches from his and when he finally went to place them on Prime something grabbed his neck and squeezed hard.

'Don't even think about it' the voice of Optimus Prime spoke and Knockout saw that his optics were shining brightly again.

'Ah...can't blame a bot for trying, right'

Optimus threw him and he hit against the wall hard 'Ah... was there any need for that sweet rims'. But Optimus was in no mood to talk and he stood up and brought up his blaster.

Knockout brought out his staff and was about to attack when he heard something a voice saying 'Guys are you ok', he knew it belonged to that human girl

'Ahh what just happened' Bulkhead said as he and the others stood up and they were looking around. But something wasn't right Knockout could see that the stupid Autobot was looking right at him, so why wasn't he attacking.

'I can't be certain but if 2 ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback loop could have trigged a system over load' Ratchet said as he and Bee stood up.

'Could more like it did' Miko said as she brushed the dirt off her.

'But Optimus made it through right' Jake asked

This confused Knockout even more, they couldn't see him. Optimus called over 'Bluckhead I'm here and so is Knockout!' but he didn't answer him and instead they talked as if he wasn't there.

'Arcee did Optimus make it back to base'

'No! You don't see him'

'There's no sign of him'. The group looked at each and panic began swelling up within them.

'Ratchet I'm here!' Optimus shouted again but nothing.

As soon as Optimus looked away Knockout rushed for a attack, but not towards Prime but towards the others (have to get out of here) he ran shoved his staff right at Ratchet but instead making an impact the staff went right through him as well as he, which caused him to fall to the ground.

'What the...' he got up and attacked again but this time at the yellow bot but nothing again his staff just passed threw him.

'Ok this is new...'

The group continued talking. 'Ratchet do you think Optimus got transported to the Decepticon ship'

Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks as if he was thinking about what if that happened but then he eventually spoke 'No if Starscream didn't arrive in our base the most likely explanation is a dislocation, Optimus may simply have been bridge to an untended destination'

But Knockout didn't understand he was in the same location so why couldn't they see or hear him. The next thing he knew he was through to the ground, something stuck him from the side. He found himself lying on the ground, his hands pinned down and...Optimus Prime looking down at him

'Listen to me Knockout! Something has happened to us, I don't know what but it seems that the others cannot see or hear us, were in the same situation so I suggest a truce until we figure out what is going on'

'A truce?'

'Yes if we are to get out of this mess, do you agree?'

He thought about this for a moment, working with Optimus prime this was a day to remember but they were stuck and he didn't see the reason in the 2 of them fighting (well not until this whole business is over).

'Alright sweet rims you have a deal'

'Good but...will you please stop calling me that'

'Then what should I call you sweet or rims you chose'

Optimus gave a grunt noise in annoyance and went to get off him but Knockout then rapped his legs around his waits.

'But a...can we just stay like this for a bit longer, I think you really hurt my back and as a doctor I know that's it's not wise to move the patient if he is injured 'he smiled once more into Prime's beautiful eyes. Optimus shot him an angry glare which immediately made Knockout let Prime ok.

Optimus then pushed off him 'Get up' he said and he went over to listen to the others.

'What is it Bee' Raphael said.

Optimus looked towards the group as they turned and found the yellow bot pointing towards the grave of Skyquake it was empty.

'How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?' Bulkhead said

'It would seem Starscream got what he came for... but we have more important things to worry about. We have to get Optimus back safely, Arcee...bridge us back to base' Ratchet said.

Knockout approached him as he looked down at the empty grave. 'Well at least this situation isn't all bad'

'What makes you think that?' Optimus said as he stared at him.

'You and I can still touch each other' and he winked at the Autobot.

Optimus grunted again and then he watched as the others started making the way back to where the ground bridge original opened up.

'Maybe if we travel back with them through the ground bridge it might get us back to normal'

'Hmm let's try it, but promise me one thing, don't let your friends fire on me the moment me appear'

Optimus nodded to him and then the 2 started walking behind the group. They could hear them talking about theories on what happened, but then one of the humans told Ratchet about Knockout.

'What! You mean to tell me that Optimus and Knockout both got transported together!'

'Yes Optimus saved us from him and then they both went through' Jack said

'O that's just perfect; the 2 could have ended up in the same destination'

'But what was he doing here anyway' added Bluckhead

'Let's worry about that later I just want to get Optimus back home safety'

'Aww they really love you don't they and who can blame them, they're very luckily to have a smart and sexy bot like you in charge'.

Optimus was about to say something when suddenly they heard something, a loud scream erupted in the air which seemed to be coming all around them.

Both Knockout and Optimus looked left and right looking for the cause. But the only thing they saw was the Autobot's who now disappeared through the bridge. They didn't hear the scream.

'Hello...'Knockout said but no answer came. He started backing away along with Optimus and the 2 brought up there blaster ready to attack anything that moved. Knockout heard something in the distant; someone was moving around above them.

'Come out who ever you are don't be shy'. He didn't know if it was another Autobot or a Decepticon but he will shot whoever comes here him. He looked behind him...nothing.

Optimus was looking up trying to see was the moving above them

The scream came again this time louder. 'Alright...whoever you are, show yourself!'

'Quiet knockout we don't want to give away a position' Optimus said as he moved away from from.

But the Decepticon wouldn't listen and shouted again 'I said COME OUT! What are you scared'

The scream then stopped and nothing but deadly silence surrounded him. Knockout was very nervous now it was too quiet for his liking he really wished Breakdown was here right now. He back away again looking all around him for the cause of the scream, he felt his body begin to shake but he was a Decepticon whoever this was he will make him pay.

He looked once more over to Optimus when a loud noise suddenly came behind him and he felt the ground he stood on shake.

Whoever this was has finally made an appearance, he turned slowly to face it but what he saw caused him to cry out and step away in fear. In front of him stood Skyquake the undead warrior. Starscream had brought him back from the dead.

'O Slag...'


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Ok first I am so so sorry about this taking forever, it's just I am dealing with some issues at home and I have had problems of writing again. I have bad writers block, really bad. I am having problems writing anything really.

I know this chapter is short but it's just to help me get back into the flow again. I felt bad not writing a second chapter because so many faved it which surprised me. So thank you all and also your kind comments. I know I am not the best writer in the world but knowing so many faved it makes me happy so thank you again.

Paring: KnockoutxOptimus

World: Transformers Prime

Slash don't like then don't read

Trapped Together

Chapter 2

Optimus turned when he heard a cry, recognising it as Knockout. His optics widened in horror at what he was seeing. The mech that once was Skyquake stood before Knockout. The dark engeron corrupted his body just like the undead bots he fought before alongside Ratchet. Skyquake metal body was black and grey, traces of brunt marks along his body and the only thing that stood out was the purple optics. Soulless they were, with only madness remaining

Skyquake screamed at Knockout who was backing away in fear. Skyquake looked at the mech before him for a moment then attacked. He quickly moved forward to strike but Knockout dodged at the last second. He was scared yes but he had no desire to become scrap.

He had to act fast and kill this thing quickly! He brought out his staff. Charging forward he shoved it right inside Skyquake waist. The tip of the staff cutting him had hoped that would be enough to disable it but sadly that was not happening.

The undead warrior gave no sound of being in pain. He instead grabbed the staff hard. His optics glowed as he watched Knockout try to pull the staff out but he held it too tightly. He growled and just broke it in two surprising knockout.

Skyquake gave him no time to move. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Knockout cried out, he tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. He felt the grip on him tighten crushing him.

"Knockout!" Optimus shouted as ran forward. He brought out his blades. The undead warrior seeing him coming, he threw knockout away. The medic hit the nearby wall hard and then collapsed to the ground.

Optimus rushed forward and sliced Skyquake's right arm off again no noise of pain came as his arm fell to the ground. Skyquake went to attack but Optimus dodged quickly and punched the undead warrior in the face and then stuck his blades inside his chest.

This time Skyquake cried out in pain, his optics glowed purple as he punched Optimus right in the face. The Autobot leader staggered back, his vision blurred for a second. Skyquake grabbed him by the arm digging his fingers into him. He then swung him around and threw him. Optimus was sent flying. He landed on the ground hard..

Knockout woke up now. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling it hurt. He went to stand up but then stopped when he saw Skyquake approach him. A voice in Knockout head shouted at him to move his aft but he couldn't his legs had failed. All he could do was watch as the undead Decepticon approached him. "BREAKDOWN!" He cried. Usually his friend was always around to help him, if he got in trouble but in his fear he had forgotten his friend wasn't there with him. No one was going to save him.

Optimus got up and saw that Knockout was about to be killed. He couldn't let that happen. They were both in this together. They only way to get out was to work together. He quickly ran straight towards the two Decepticons. Before Skyquake could strike Optimus had managed to grab Knockout and pull him out of harm's way. Skyquake screamed angered that his kill got away. He and turned to made his way to them. He may be slow but Optimus knew that he will be a deadly opponent.

Carrying Knockout in his arms and ran, allowing them to gain distant between them and Skyquake. He needed to get somewhere safe to decide on what there next course of action was. When he felt that they were safe enough he stopped and listened. He heard no movement they were safe for now.

Suddenly he felt something on his neck he looked to find that Knockout had his arms around him.

"Oh my hero" Knockout said as. He looked up giving him a smile. He did feel safe in the arms of the Prime. "So I guess this is the part where I thank the hero". He leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Optimus rolled his eyes and grunted annoyance. He just dropped him and the Decepticon landed on his aft. "Ouch was there any need for that, sweet rims!" Knockout said as he looked up at him.

"Quiet, Skyquake might be nearby". The Autobot leader looked once more for any sign of him.

"Or could be way behind us" Knockout said as he stood, brushing the dirt off him. "We are safe for now sweet rims…hmm I'm going to try and call Breakdown I might be able to reach him"

Optimus shook his head. "Remember the others couldn't hear us when we called to them. What makes you think the Decepticon can hear you?"

"Well its worth a try isn't it! Better than sitting around here doing nothing!" He turned away, using his com link. He called his friend but he wasn't getting anything but static. He hated to admit that the Autobot was right. He looked back to him. "Fine alright, they can't hear us. Now what do we do?"

"We have to find some way of letting the others know that we are here but more importantly we have to find some way to get out of this place"

Knockout stood with his hands on his hips. He looked around. "Well it can't be all that big let's just pick a direction and go".

Optimus agreed. "Alright but you walk in front"

The Decepticon medic looked at him. "And why is that"

"Why we both are trapped here. I have not forgotten you are a Decepticon knockout and would leap at the chance of destroying me"

Knockout just laughed a little and stepped towards him. He smiled as he touched Optimus arm. "Now why would I want to destroy a beauty like you". He then slipped his hands down and moves them along Optimus sexy hips.

Optimus optics widened again and pushed him back. "Will you stop it! Now go walk in front!"

Knockout laughed. "Hmm I know the real reason you want me to walk in front". He turns away from him now and walks forward. "If you wanted to check out my aft Prime all you had to do was ask". He smiles as he keeps walking

Optimus wanted to shout but decided to keep quite instead he didn't want to say anything that would encourage knockout to make more advances towards him. He did however ask Primus to give him strength. With Knockout with him, He was going to need all the help he can get.


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped Together  
>Chapter 3<p>

Autobot Base

They group had arrived back. Their leader is missing and the Decepticon Knockout is with him. Arcee was worried as everyone else was too. They needed Optimus without him the war with the Decepticons was over, leaving the Decepticon victories. They can't let that happen, they had to find him. "Ratchet has Optimus made any contact yet?" Arcee said.

The medic turned to face her. He gave a sad look as he shook his head. "No nothing yet"

Arcee then looked down at their three human friends. Who stood together with worry on their faces, as they awaited news on Optimus Prime. Arcee approached them. Angry was building inside. She looked down at them. "What happened? You three were to stay put, what were you doing there!"

Jack was the one who spoke first, knowing he could calm her down. "Arcee it wasn't our fault alright. Look Miko ran into the ground bridge she wanted to take pictures of the fight. Myself and Raf went after her. Look we had no idea Knockout was there".

Rafael looked over to Miko. She turned her face away unable to look at him. It was her fault that Optimus was missing. She believed that.

Arcee looked at her, that angry was risen more. "Why I am not surprised! This is not the first time she has endangered herself Jack. Sometimes she has caused us more problems than the fragging Decepticons!"

Bulkhead stepped in now. He wasn't going to let Arcee talk that way about Miko. "Hey now cut it Arcee! She's a good kid"

"She treats this war like that game Bulkhead!" *she shouted*. "Well I hate to break the news to her but it's not! We lost so many friends Bulkhead. Our home is dead and we are outnumbered, with little energon left. It's not a game its war! What happens if she comes here one day and she gets killed? Hmm did she ever think what her family would think or her friends? No she didn't because it's fun to her! That's all she cares about him, as long as he gets her fun she doesn't matter what happens to others. Well it's her damn fault Optimus is missing!"

Miko looked up at her and tears started to form in her eyes. She knew Arcee was right but it hurt hearing her say that. She couldn't face the others, Jack, Rafael, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ratchet. She knew they were all thinking the same. She turned and ran out of the room. Bulkhead called to her but she didn't stop.

This time Ratchet spoke. "Arcee knock it off! This is not the time to be fighting with each other. Optimus is out there and a Decepticon is with him. Who knows where they ended up, we have to work together to find them. Do I make myself clear?"

Arcee looked to where Miko ran off to. She was still angry with her and this situation. She wanted to say more but she knew Ratchet was right. They had to find Optimus quick. "Yes I understand". She stands back in silence and folding her arms.

Bulkhead wanted to find Miko and talk to her but Jack called to him. "Bulkhead your needed here, I'll go talk to her". He took off and Rafael left to join him.

Bumblebee looked to Arcee. Wondering if she felt any guilt for what he said. He thought it was harsh the way she spoke to Miko.

Ratchet didn't want this. He needed to get them all focused he didn't want to deal with them all fighting each other, blaming each other for what happened. "Now let's get back to finding Optimus".

Arcee looked up. "Hmm hey Ratchet if Optimus and Knockout were misdirected to another location. Is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?"

Bumblebee spoke. "Why hasn't Optimus called yet, if he was somewhere else he would have called us?"

Bulkhead answered. "Let's call him instead, if communications are working, that could be a way to locate him"

Arcee looked at him. "Maybe he isn't calling for a reason. Maybe Knockout has…"  
>"No way! Optimus wouldn't have been taken down by him. He is still alive Arcee I know it. Look I'll call him now". He gave his leader a call and waited on answer.<p>

Onboard the Nemesis

Breakdown had woken up. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking of Knockout. Usually he would come to his room for a bit of company at night but he never showed and for some reason he felt something was wrong. Like something happened to his friend.

He guessed he was still busy fixing Starscream but surely it wouldn't have taken him this long. Even if it was a bad beating Starscream got, Knockout worked fast on repairing his patients. He got up and decided to go check on him.

He arrived soon at the medical bay and stepped inside but to his surprise he found the medic wasn't there. Starscream was still there, he still looked beaten and somehow worse looking. Has Knockout not even repaired him yet? "Starscream, where is…huh what happened to your arm? Did Megatron rip if off".

"It came off! Knockout hasn't bothered to fix me! He left me about an hour ago. I've been waiting for him to show ever since. I'm in pain here!" The seeker gave a cry.

That was not like Knockout, to leave his patients and disappear even if it was Starscream. Where could he have gone to? Did he go off racing again but even if he did, he knew Knockout wouldn't have left the ship without him. It wasn't like him to leave without him. He first decided to make sure that Knockout did leave the ship. He left Starscream but heard him shouting and screaming at him for help. He shut the door to the medical bay. "Arghh maybe Knockout left to get away from Starscream, who could blame him. That seeker was annoying".

He took off to the bridge, arriving he saw Soundwave working away as usually. Megatron was nowhere to be seen and he was kind of glad, He didn't want to explain to him that Knockout was gone. Breakdown used one of the computer terminals and scanned the ship. The readings show that Knockout was not on the ship. "Dammit Knockout where are you". He was more worried now. He called him now. He needed to find out where he was and why he suddenly took off.

…

Knockout kept walking forward. So far there was no sign of Skyquake and he was glad about that. He looked back a few times as he walked to see Optimus looking at him. "Hmm enjoying the view Prime?" He says. As he sways his hips, as he walks.

Optimus didn't say anything. He was getting annoyed a little with the way Knockout was carrying now. Part of him wanted to shout but the other part remained focused by keeping a listen for Skyquake. He was still out there.

Knockout knowing he was annoying him just smiled. He was not going to give up until he makes the Prime his. "Well can't blame you for looking. Perfection is something everyone looks at". He stops walking now. "Oh go on then, touch my aft. I know you want to".

"Knockout! Well you please…"  
>The medic quickly turned to face him. "What? Give you a kiss, why certainly Optimus".<p>

Optimus felt his anger raising each second Knockout spoke. "Knockout just keep quite!"

The medic just laughed at the Prime. He shook his head. "Where is the fun in that?" He takes a step closer now nearing the beautiful Optimus. "Since we are going to be together, we might as well get to know each other".

""We will not be together! Can't you leave me alone?"

"Ha Prime did you forget we are trapped here together".

Optimus growled. Was it so bad that he was hoping that Skyquake would attack again? Knockout was driving him crazy and the Decepticon refuses to stop making advances towards him. He was about to make a comment when he spotted something in the distant, lying on the ground. A closer looked showed to be Starscream arm the one he managed to shot off.

The two approached it and stood side by side. Knockout looked down at it. "Ouch bet that hurt but hey nice shot sweet rims, hmm you are a great fighter. I bet you are a great lover as well".

Optimus was about ready to scream when he heard something. His comm link! Someone was calling him. (Thank Primus! He answered, my prays). "Ratchet, can you hear me?"

Then Knockout comm link rang. "Breakdown!" The two waited for a replay but like Knockout  
>got before, all they heard was static. "Great nothing!" Knockout shouted.<p>

Optimus wasn't getting anything but he did know something. "They were able to call us Knockout, let's take comfort in that fact. Hmm they may be able to get a fix on where we are now"

"How we get static every time we call. We don't even know if they are getting our calls!"

"Yes I know but they are still getting are signal, they maybe be able to get a fix on our location".

"What happens if they can't, we have no way of getting a message to them, which means we will be trapped here forever. With an insane undead mech and only each other for company! Although that isn't so bad to be honest I mean the part of us keeping each other company". Smiles before blowing a little kiss at him.

"Arghh is that all you think about Knockout…*sigh*…look we have to wait and hope they can find us. It's is our only plan also let's keep walking. I rather not meet up with Skyquake again and we might be able to get out of here".

"It's not much of a plan Prime".

"Knockout if you have some way to getting a message through I be happy to hear it but right. It's our only option"

"Fine well I better get back to walking in front. I know you want to stare at my aft more and just so you know the offer to touch it still stands *smiles* but there is something I want to do first sweet rims. I would regret not doing if something happens to me". He hand slips down to Optimus aft and he gave it a good squeeze. Primus did Optimus have a great aft.

Optimus optics widened. He could no longer control his angry. Usually he never lost his temper but he can't take it any more! "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" He pushes Knockout hard making him crash against the rock wall.

The medic gave a cry as he fell to the ground. His vision blurry and his back hurt. He was surprised that the prime actually did that to him. Once he stood he suddenly felt hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the rock wall. When his vision cleared he was looking into the eyes of the angry Prime.

Optimus moved his face closer to his as he began to shout. "Listen! I am not yours. I do not care for you. We will never be together! Stop touching me! Do not talk to me and for the last fragging time. STOP CALLING ME SWEET RIMS!"

Knockout didn't say anything at first. Actually he was afraid to even if he didn't want to admit it. (Wow I guess I really got to him).He was surprised with how Optimus reacted but he could not deny he felt kind of turned on that Optimus held him like this. Also knowing he was making the Prime feels this way made him smile. Even if he was sure Optimus was going to hit him but it was worth it to grab Optimus aft.

Optimus stared at Knockout waiting for a replay but he saw the fear in his optics. It only lasted for a second but he saw it in him. It made him see what he has just down. He felt a embarrassed that he lost his temper like that and attacked Knockout. He shouldn't have done it but Knockout had this effect on him. Primus! Even Megatron never got to him like this.

He let go of the medic now and backed away a little. ""Knockout I'm sorry I…". He stopped when he heard something above them. He looked up but within a second he felt pain in his neck like something stabbed him. Energon poured from the wound. Whatever it was on his neck it was cutting him. He grabbed it and pulled hard on it, he felt his neck wires being ripped as he pulled.

Now he held the thing and surprise hit him again. He was holding Skyquake arm the one he cut off. It was alive as if it has a mind of its own. Its servos were reaching to him to claw at his face. It tossed and turned as Optimus held it, struggling to get free.

"Wow!" Knockout cried, watching as the thing tried to crawl at Optimus face. Suddenly he heard a growl. Turning to his left he backed away seeing that Skyquake had caught up to them. "Prime we got to go!"

Optimus using his strength he bashed the arm against the wall, then slammed it to the ground hard. He stepped on it crushing it beneath his feet. The growling was heard again. Looking up he saw Skyquake. He was ready to right but something was wrong, his vision begun to be burly and a weakness came over him. The injury in his neck was deeper than he thought.

Knockout saw he was bleeding and that the Prime was having difficulties. Optimus leaned against the wall to try and stay up. He couldn't afford to fall now. Not with Skyquake here.

Knockout wanted to run. He didn't want to be killed but if he left Optimus could Skyquake beat him. If that happened he will be all alone, with that thing chasing him! He wasn't strong enough to beat it. Then again he is a Decepticon and Optimus Prime is his enemy. Any other Decepticon would leave him here to die or finish the job themselves but looking at the injured Prime. Knockout felt the need to help. He didn't want Optimus destroyed. He was not kidding saying he was one of the most beautiful mechs he ever saw. He had feelings towards him he couldn't let him be destroyed. He was going to get killed for this but what Megatron doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Optimus we got to go!" He ran over to him and did his best to help Optimus walk. He wrapped an arm around his waist and Optimus arm was on his shoulder. He helps him to walk but with Prime a large size it was difficult. They were slow moving.

Knockout…hmm go on.. .me".

"Shut up! I'm not letting you get killed. It's your turn to be quite for once Prime! Just keep walking!" He walked a little faster and looking back Skyquake still followed. "Just need to find safe place so I can patch you up".

Optimus put his hand against the wound on his neck trying to stop any more energon from leaking out. He walked with the help of Knockout but had to wonder why he was doing this. Optimus turned to look at him. He could have left him or killed him himself but here was Knockout helping him because he is hurt.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base.

Miko had spent her time sitting outside. He sat on the ground holding her legs close to her as she cried a little. Jack tried his best to calm her and so did Raf. They knew Miko never meant to hurt anyone.

She just felt guilty that Optimus is missing, if she didn't run in there to take some damn pictures this never would have happened. Was Arcee right? Did all she care about was getting her fun and not carrying who gets hurt.

"Miko look, Optimus is fine. Wherever he is, I know he is alright"

"What if he is not Jack? You ever think that." She looks away. She knew the Autobots will blame her, Arcee made that clear. "Just leave me alone".  
>Jack and Raf looked at each other. They both wanted to stay and help her but Miko did need some alone time. So they left heading back down to Ratchet and the others. All they could do is wait to hear from him or that Ratchet found his location.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it has arrived Trapped Together chapter 4! I wish it say sorry for all those you been waiting so long, writes block got me so bad. But anyway here you all are and I put in some nice OpxKO moments for you as a gift for waiting so long. I hope the wait was worth it.

Trapped Together

Chapter 4

"You got to be kidding!" The medic cried. He stood with the injured Prime, looking again at the blow off arm belonging to Starscream. They ran to get away from Skyquake but ended up back where they started "We went in a circle!"

Optimus listened for any sign of their attacker. "Hmm…but I don't hear Skyquake. We are safe"

"I wouldn't bet on it. We are not safe Prime! Not as long as that thing is around".

They travelled on forward again. Knockout needed some place where they could lay low and not worry about Skyquake finding them. He needed place to fix Optimus. They travelled but there was no safe place or where to hide. It was a risk but he had to do a quick patch out in the open. Knockout laid Optimus down. The Prime sat with his back against the rocky wall. Groaning a little from the pain.

Knockout examined the wound. It was deep and some sensitive wires were cut but nothing he can't fix. "Hang on Optimus".

The Autobot leader looked at the medic, watching as he repaired him. He could see the worry in his red optics. The fear as well. Was he really truly scared for him. "Knockout... are you doing this?"

"I'm doing my job! I'm a medic Prime. Now quite while I fix you!".

"Knockout...you didn't answer me. Why are you repairing me? Why are did you help me?"

"Dammit do I have to spell it out for you! He shouted as he began sealing the damaged wires. Optimus didn't know what he meant by that. He just look at him wondering.

Knockout growled a little. "So much for Primes being wise". He muttered. Dammit he loved Optimus but he didn't see it. To Optimus he was a Decepticon and if you're a Decepticon you don't feel or care. What a load of crap!

"Knockout...". Optimus spoke softly as he laid his hand on his arm. " I'm sorry I...

"Forget it! If you can't see what is wrong with me. Then you're are a fool". Knockout finished his repairs but then got up and moved away from Optimus.

The Prime got up from the ground. Rubbing his neck gentle as he stood up. He looked at the Decepticon medic who had his back to him. He could tell he upset him. He didn't mean to, then he realised he was actually caring about Knockout feelings, only a few moments ago he attacked him and told him to keep away from him. But the red medic saved his life. Risked his life for him when others Decepticons would have let him die or killed him.

Optimus knew Knockout well was attracted to him. Knockout made that clear since they been trapped together, to his annoyance. But that was all he thought it was. It couldn't be what he was thinking. Did Knockout really...

"Come we better get moving Prime.". He was torn from his thoughts by the medic's voice. It was cold and angry now and knockout didn't bother to look at him as he spoke.

"You love me?". Optimus said.

The medic stopped in his tracks. He didn't face him. "So you figured it out".

Optimus optics widen alittle. "You really do, I...didn't think it was true".

Knockout faced him this time. His angry rising hearing what he said. "What! you think just because I am a Decepticon I can't have any emotions, that I can't love! You go on Optimus about wanting peace wanting to give Decepticons a chance to change. Well how can you say that and think that we don't have emotions!".

Optimus didn't have a response for that. He didn't know what he should say really. The medic signed. "Do you know what Megatron would do to me if he learned that I let you live that I didn't kill you when I had the chance or that I fragging love you but...but I would risk it for you! But no you can't see that I love. Dammit why did I even bother!". He turned away now again and felt tears coming. Shit he hated crying but he was just so frustrated over this but crying made him feel silly and stupid and...

Suddenly he was turned around and a pair of lips he always wanted to feel was pressing against his. His optics widened in shock staring at the face of Optimus Prime. For the first time he was too shocked to even kiss back. He felt Optimus tongue slip into his mouth. Knockout gasped as he could taste him. Was this really happening! Was he really seeing this. He shuddered when he felt a hand around his waist and pulling him in closer.

He wanted to ask what the frag just happened! But that kiss, that taste. He wanted to kiss back but he was too shocked, like it was his first time kissing someone and didn't know how to do it. Optimus kiss deepened and slowly Knockout began to move his lips against his. He could hear Optimus moan as he began to kiss him. A moan! From the Prime! It was music to him. Knockout wrapped his arms around him. He offline his optics and focused on the taste he was getting from those lips. But then the taste ended. Panic came and he quickly online his optics again. He was panting as he looked at the Prime who was smiling alittle at him.

"That was for saving my life". He said as he held Knockout close to him. "Look Knockout you can't expect me to automatically trust you since we have fought before in battle but...maybe I don't know we spend time together after all this. Guess I do owe you one for helping me.

"Are...are! you asking me out on a date!". Knockout cried out. He could barely keep up what was going on. The Prime kissing him, the Prime holding him and now asking him on a date! His spark was racing his processor was struggling to take in the information.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh he had no idea he had this kind of effect on him. "Maybe but we still have to get out of here there must be some way to contact the others and leave a message". He put knockout down who was still in shock. He touched his lips still feeling the kiss on them. Like Optimus left a mark on him a beautiful one.

Thinking of how to get a message to Ratchet, Optimus suddenly thought something. "Knockout give me your comm, I can combine ours and hopefully I might be able to make a signal for Ratchet to locate us.

Knockout was brought back into reality when the Prime said that. "You really think that will work, sweet rims". He smiled.

Optimus found himself smiling back. "Yes our comm's together might be strong enough to let them locate us".

"Alright". He took out his comm link and handed it to the Prime. Optimus took it and their hands touched. Optimus smiled again and then he began to work on combining them the comm's together.

Knockout walked around and kept a look out for Skyquake. He looked back at Optimus a few times. He still felt his kiss. Optimus asked him on a date. It was finally happening and damn he was still shocked this even happened. The one thing he wanted and now he has a chance to be with him.

He heard a noise from the distant footsteps (Dammit he is back!). "Prime we got to go!"

Optimus turned to face him. "I'm nearly done".

"Skyquake is coming we got to run!".

Optimus connected the comm's and then he began to send a signal one that Ratchet would know. They used it in the war when enemies were nearby and they couldn't talk. so they would send a signal to each other it held messages only they could understand. He only hoped it worked.

**Autobot base**

Arcee stepped outside the base when Jack told her where Miko was. She saw her sitting near Cliffjumper grave. She sat holding her legs close to her. Arcee felt guilt now begin to hit her. She decided to walk over to her. As she approached Miko turned and quickly stopped up. "You come to yell at me again". She said as he dried her eyes.

Arcee knelt down before her. "I'm sorry Miko I...".

"I know Arcee you don't to lose Optimus like you lost Cliffjumper but guess your right about me. I am useless really, all I do is get into trouble or get you all into trouble". She looks away.

Arcee looked down for a moment but then reached out and picked her up. "I'm sorry Miko I shouldn't have said those things but your very brave for a human. You, Raf and Jack you are all brave. You are young yes but you still want to risk your life to protect the people you love and..and the robot you care about right?".

Miko smiled alittle. "Someone has to take care of Bulk".

"We friends again". Arcee said

Miko looked up at her and then slowly nodded. "Yeah were friends". Suddenly Ratchet voice burst over the comm. "Arcee get down her now! Its Optimus!".

They didn't need to be told twice and they hurried down. When they arrived Ratchet was looking at the screen and checking a signal that seemed to be repeating again and gain.

"Is it really the boss Ratchet". Bulkhead said.

"Without a doubt, me and Optimus used this code to contact each other behind enemy lines. It's a message. He says _'trapped in another dimension'._

"Is there any way to locate Optimus with the signal he is using". Arcee said.

Ratchet looked over at Arcee and then at the screen gain. "let's find out".

**Onboard the Nemesis**

Starscream lay in the medical bay. He was fragging pissed! That Knockout has disappeared and left him like this. He wondered where he was but when he finds him he will make him regret leaving him like this.

He was torn from his thoughts when his dark energon shard started glowing purple again. He sat up alittle and looked as the shard glowed. "Dark energon shard...pulsing?". He then knew what that meant. "My warrior lives". Skyquake walks once more. He hurried to get out and go back to that place. To find his warrior.

**Back at the Autobot base**

Ratchet worked on the calculations locate their friend signal. "Now calculating relevant time delays and Iconic distortions. The signal emanated from the exact location as the original ground bridge coordinates!".

"But we already looked for him there!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Perhaps...but not in the correct denominational faze and his message stated...but if I can create the feedback lope that triggered the event. I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their denomination..."

"Back to base!". Bulkhead said believing that was the doc's plan.

Ratchet quickly faced him. "No! We are talking about interdenominational travel here! Bulkhead! Attempting to redirect the vortex would be far too risky!

Ratchet then faced the screen again. "If the coordinates aren't precisely the same who knows where! Optimus will be transported to".

"Also Knockout don't forget that! Miko said.

Ratchet knew Optimus could take care of himself but Knockout was a problem. He was worried what that red medic was doing right now.

**Back with Optimus and Knockout**

knockout kicked Skyquake hard in the face as he jumped forward to attack him. The undead bot staggered back and then Optimus made his move. He brought out his blades and sliced into Skyquake armour and tore it open as he but it.

The undead bot screamed and held his chest. Knockout smiled "Ha! We make a pretty good team Prime".

"SKYQUAKE! Your master summons you!"

Knockout knew that voice he turned quickly and saw Starscream heading there way!" Ahh Prime we got company".

Optimus turned Starscream was looking right at them but he knew he could not see them. Suddenly a ground bridge opened up right in the path of Starscream.

"Your Autobot friends I take it". Knockout said. Skyquake made a grab for him but Optimus got there first shooting at him and then grabbing his arm. He spun him around and threw him against the nearby rocky wall.

"We must go through now Knockout!"

"But Starscream is right there Prime if he sees you and me coming out..."

"I'll take care of Starscream get behind me!". He nodded and before Skyquake could get to them again they charged in. Optimus got through first and punched the surprised seeker in the face hard enough to send him crashing back and be knocked out from the impact.

The portal closed behind them and Skyquake was no longer a threat to them

"hmm I am glad to be out of that mess". Knockout said as he dust himself off.

"Yes but Starscream will remembering only seeing me. Now how will you explain where you have been".

"I'll say you did that to me too. We fraught but you bested me and knocked me out".

"You really think that will work".

"Well you will have to hit me first Prime, if I go back looking pretty as always and not like I have been in a fight well they are going to question my answer so hit me good and hard ok no holding back! You know it's the only way".

Optimus instead held his hand. "Come with me instead I offer you a chance to be with us the Autobots and me".

Knockout just laughed alittle and smiled up at him. "Thanks you big softy but I'm a bad boy through and through, I couldn't be good if I tried maybe that's why you like me so much". He moved closer to him. "Do you like bad boys Prime?" Smiled as he touched the beautiful Prime's hips.

Optimus blushed alittle but then picked up Knockout surprising him once more and he kissed him hard. Knockout gasped when lips once again were on his. This time he kissed back quicker and held onto Optimus tightly. Part of him didn't want to let him go. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Prime pulled back. "Until we meet again".

"Until we meet again Prime". He smiled and then Optimus had to do the hard task. He punched knockout hard in the face and knocked him out in seconds. He held onto him as he laid him down gentle on the ground. "I'm sorry". He whispered and kissed him where he hit him even if it was bleeding. He knew it wouldn't take long for them to wake up or for the Decepticons to locate them.

Optimus looked at Knockout once more before heading out and contacting Ratchet to bridge him home.

Epilogue

Optimus travelled along the road, darkness now consumed the sky as he made his way to towards a hill. It has been a 3 weeks since that incident with Knockout. He knows this may be wrong and the others wouldn't understand but he needed it, needed him.

He travelled up the hill once transformed. He smiled at who was waiting for him. The red eyed beauty. Knockout lay on the ground his back against a rock. His legs spread out and he grinned at the Prime who was blushing as he approached. "Want to play with me sweet rims".

Optimus smiled moving down to him. His lips met his again as he pulled Knockout forward so he was sitting on his lap with his legs around him. "Hmmm you know you were right about one thing Knockout".

"And what was that Sweet rims?".

"I do like bad boys". They kissed once more before they shared a night of passion together. They didn't know what was going to happen in the future for them and right now they didn't care. They loved each other and damn if anyone was going to stop them.

There is a saying _**'True love allows each person to follow his or her own path, aware that doing so can never drive them apart'.**_ No matter if Knockout is A Decepticon and that Optimus is a Prime they will still love one another and nothing will tear them apart.

End of story.


End file.
